


Just Hormones

by LemonClementine



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonClementine/pseuds/LemonClementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: During the annual Samezuka maid cafe, Mikoshiba can't help but turn up to harass his little brother a bit. But...Momo turns out to look really cute in his maid outfit and plays the part perfectly, and Mikoshiba ends up getting an awkward boner because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hormones

It was a time-honored tradition that every year at the Samezuka Academy School Festival that the first and second years would dress up like maids for a cafe. Supposedly the logic behind it was that after living in an all-boys school for months the students would be so desperate for a bit of female contact that they'd go to the maid cafe and spend lots of money on drinks and snacks, even if the “female contact” was really just a dude in a dress. Never mind that the day of the school festival was one of the few days that girls could actually have unrestricted access to the campus (and a local girl's high school _always_ took advantage of that fact), it had been a tradition for over a decade and no one was really in too much of a hurry to change it.

 

His first two years at the school, Mikoshiba Seijuurou had put up with the tradition despite the fact that he was really too buff to pull it off at all. He'd looked rather ridiculous despite the alterations the guy from the drama club had put to it. He'd always looked like he was seconds away from ripping the delicate cloth of the maid's dress if he moved wrong, and he didn't look or sound anywhere near feminine enough to convincingly portray a maid. In fact, his first year, he'd sent a bunch of third-years running from the room in fright when he'd growled at them, “welcome home, master!” That should have been enough to convince everyone that he was really a very poor choice to work the maid cafe, but tradition was tradition. He'd done somewhat better the second year- the guy in charge of costumes had bought him a specialized maid dress for a man from the Internet, and he'd learned to modulate his voice better. It didn't really work all that well- he was still quite obviously Seijuurou rather than a pretty, demure maid, but at least he didn't send anyone running away screaming this time. His third year he had been allowed to opt out of the cafe, although he'd shown up to give his underlings from the swim club a hard time, just like his captain had done to him the past two years.

 

This year, though, he technically didn't need to go to the festival. He'd graduated, and he had other things to do. But he wanted to check up to see how Matsuoka was doing with the team (and hopefully run into Gou-kun while he was at it), and his mother had asked him to check on his brother.

 

“Make sure Momo is settling in well, won't you, Sei?” she'd asked on a phone call. “Make sure he's eating well and doing his homework. You know Momo, he'd just spend all his time playing around if there's no one there to make sure he's on the right track.”

 

“Of course, Mother,” Sei had replied, disgusing his smirk. He'd go check up on Momo, alright. It was just that his version of “checking up on” included a lot more teasing and maybe a noogie or two. And if he wasn't behaving himself for the swim team, maybe a surprise dunk in the pool.

 

So when he arrived at the school festival, he made a beeline for where he knew the maid cafe was located. There was a bit of a line- the girls' school had evidently shown up already, and a number of Samezuka students were waiting to get drinks and snacks from the cafe (and probably hassle their friends while they were at it).

 

Matsuoka had gotten stuck working as the “butler” that showed patrons to their seats and gave them a menu, and was not at all pleased about it. When he saw Sei, he rolled his eyes. “Don't you have more important things to do than lurk around here?”

 

“My mother asked me to check up on Momo,” Sei answered. “And besides, it's the weekend.”

 

“Hmph,” Rin snorted. “I'd have figured you'd be taking advantage of the time off to be practicing.”

 

“I could say the same for you,” Sei replied. “How'd you get roped into being the butler? Isn't it usually the tennis team's captain that does it?”

 

“Kamada has the stomach flu, he could barely stop throwing up long enough to let us know he couldn't work today, and I'm the closest to his size... there wasn't time to tailor the costume for anyone else.”

 

“Ouch, that's rough,” Sei sympathized. Then, his eyes brightened. “Is Gou-kun going to be here?” he asked, causing Rin to glare at him.

 

“No, she won't.”

 

“Awww,” Sei pouted, then shrugged. “Whatever. Let me know if you see my brother anywhere, I need to talk to him.”

 

Rin smirked. “Oh, I know exactly where he is. Don't worry, I'll send him right over.”

 

As the younger man walked away, Sei started to wonder exactly what Rin had meant by that, He didn't have to wonder for long, though, since a rather familiar figure sashayed over to him, swaying hips, gauzy, almost see-through dress, and sky-high heels and all.

 

“Welcome home, master!” Momotarou chirped in a welcoming, friendly voice, grinning when he realized exactly who his customer was. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

 

“Ack!” was all Sei managed to get out, stunned by the sight of his brother. Whoever had been in charge of the costumes this year was a bit... well, he'd never seen anything quite like it outside of certain corners of the Internet. The lacy dress was, well, quite literally made of layers of black lace and was quite see-through. The little skirt of the dress was almost obscenely short, and a black-and-white garter adorned his brother's upper thigh. There was no way that Momo was wearing boxer shorts, and Sei was terrified at the implications of that. The top was low-cut enough that it would have gotten a woman arrested for indecent exposure, a comically large bow tied between the “bra cups.” Silky knee-high stockings and ridiculously high heels completed the ensemble.

 

“Are you alright, master?” Momo simpered, nearly causing Sei to choke on his own saliva.

 

“Momo, what the fuck?!” he ultimately exploded, eyes wide. “Why are you dressed like that?! And stop calling me 'master,' goddammit, what is _wrong_   with you?”

 

“Would you prefer 'big brother?'” Momo asked cheekily. “Didn't you have to do the same thing, big brother?”

 

Seijuurou was very close to having an aneuyrism. So _this_ was why Rin had smirked at him like that. Damn him, he'd known about this all along. “Not... not like _that_ ” he exclaimed, waving a hand at Momo's outfit. “Never like that! That's indecent!”

 

“Aww, come on big brother, it's not like I'm a girl or anything,” Momo rolled his eyes. “That's why we can get away with this! Mokubo-senpai in third year came up with the costumes this year! Don't they look sexy?”

 

“They look _too_ sexy!” Sei almost roared, vowing to find Mokubo and beat the crap out of him for daring to put his little brother in something so obscene. “You look like a... like a... well, never mind! You can't walk around like that, go put your uniform back on before anyone else sees you like that!”

 

“I can't,” Momo replied, actually seriously this time. “My shift just started and we're already understaffed. A lot of people woke up this morning with upset stomachs. Captain Matsuoka thinks it was the mackerel the cafeteria served yesterday...”

 

“Oh for the love of...” Sei muttered. _Of course_ everyone had to get sick the day his brother was working in a maid cafe dressed more like a hooker than a maid. He was beginning to understand why Matsuoka was so overprotective of Gou-kun. The idea of some pervert laying their filthy sticky eyes on Momo when he was so vulnerably dressed filled him with rage. Back in his day, the maid cafe had been a bit of harmless fun, not... whatever the hell this was. “Fine, fine, finish out your shift then you go back to your dorm and change your damn clothes.”

 

“Yes, master,” Momo teased, noticing that his older brother blushed violently when he said that. “Is there anything I can get for you, in that case?”

 

“Just get me an iced tea or something,” Sei muttered, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table.

 

“Certainly,” Momo replied before sashaying away, his swaying hips giving everyone in the room an excellent glimpse of his ass. And as if the outfit itself wasn't bad enough, it seemed as though Momo was wearing black mesh knickers underneath.

 

Much to his horror, Sei realized that his mind wasn't the only part of his body that had noticed Momo's attire. And even more horrifying than that, it didn't seem to mind all that much. Sei's cock was already half-hard just from watching his younger brother walk away from him in that ridiculous outfit. All that “master” and “big brother” business hadn't helped at all, either, although he would deny it to his grave that he'd been affected like that.

 

Soon enough Momo came sauntering over, balancing a single glass of iced tea on a tray. If Sei didn't know better, he'd say that Momo was waggling his backside even more than usual, as though he was trying to get a rise out of anyone and everyone around him. “Here's your tea, master!” Momo said happily, placing it down in front of his brother. Sei discreetly shifted position on his chair, hoping against hope that the change would hide his growing erection. If anyone saw that he'd become aroused by his brother's idiotic antics... he'd never live it down and Momo would hate him.

 

“Thanks...” he muttered.

 

“Any time, master, any time. I need to go service my other masters now, but just call my name if you need anything else, okay?” Momo winked cutely, saluting his brother. Seijuurou wanted to fall through the floor.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, very pointedly not watching again as Momo walked off to take care of his other customers. And oh lord, did he have to phrase it like that? “Service his other masters?” Did he _mean_ to make it sound so... dirty?

 

Sei chugged his tea and swore under his breath. He wasn't going to be able to stand up for a while, not with his cock at full attention like this. Sighing, he waved another one of the first-year “maids” over and ordered a slice of cake. Just as soon as he calmed down enough to be able to stand up without giving everyone in the vicinity an eyeful, he was going to go throw that Mokubo guy in the pool. And maybe Matsuoka too, for good measure.

 

But first he'd probably have to take care of his little problem in private.

 

After all, his hormones were just raging away.

 

/END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you liked it too. 
> 
> Momo is my favorite character this season, I think.


End file.
